


Four times Changmin doesn't pay attention or does he?

by evangellie



Series: walking down the lj memory lane: DBSK version [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Canon Universe, Changmin-centric - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, OT5, One Shot, Pre-Split, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangellie/pseuds/evangellie
Summary: Changmin was already half-way through the book when it flew away from his hands.





	Four times Changmin doesn't pay attention or does he?

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting really old stuff from my livejournal days, with no editing nor rereading because of the cringe factor (just so you are warned). This time it is a prompt fic: What Min thinks about his hyungs! Originally published on 31 December 2007.

_Jaejoong craved attention; Changmin – as everyone, really – had known that fact for quite some time. There were tickle fights, hidden stuff and salt in his water._

  
  
It was their day off and Changmin had planned to spend it reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_ but he couldn't get his hands on it. He could swear he had left it on his night table. He checked in his workroom, in the bathroom, under his bed, in the living room but nothing. There was only the kitchen left and Changmin anxiously entered it. There was no book, only a cooking Jaejoong. The scent of chocolate distracted momentarily Changmin but he quickly remembered his problem.  
  
"Hyung?"  
  
"Yeah," responded Jaejoong, having yet to turn his gaze away from the cake batter.  
  
"Have you seen my book?"  
  
"Which book?"  
  
"The Harry Potter one, of course!"  
  
There was a pause and Jaejoong poured some batter in the muffin pan.  
  
"No, I didn't. Did you lose it?"  
  
"If I'm asking it's obviously because I can't find it."  
  
Jaejoong frowned at him, "hey, no need to be sarcastic. I didn't steal it, did I?"  
  
Changmin sighed, "ah, sorry. I just had planned to read it today and I don’t want to buy a new one."  
  
Jaejoong hummed slightly, "it’s a shame."  
  
Changmin sighed again, "I just really want to know what happens. It’s the last book after all."  
  
Jaejoong nodded, still not looking at him, "I hadn’t planned anything today. Do you want to do something with me? Until you find your book, that is?"  
  
Changmin reluctantly agreed, "I guess we could. You have an idea?"  
  
Finally, Jaejoong turned to look at him, "I’d thought about going shopping! It’s been such a long since we didn’t do anything together!"  
  
Changmin blinked, "but we see each other everyday and we work together too."  
  
Jaejoong shook his hand, his you-are-a-stupid-insensitive-dongsaeng look on his face, "it’s not what I meant. Anyway, let me finish this. It’s nearly done," he waved a hand at him, "go change or something."  
  
He was about to comply when something caught his eye. His left eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Hyung?"  
  
"Yeah?" replied a cheerful Jaejoong, oblivious to the change of mood of Changmin.  
  
"What is this rectangle object strangely resembling a book doing behind the bag of flour?"  
  
Jaejoong froze before shouting, "it’s not what it looks like!"  
  
"Oh, really? So you didn’t steal my book, hide it with your kitchen utensils just so I’d spend my day with you, did you?"  
  
Jaejoong stuttered before throwing himself at Changmin’s throat, using his quivering lower lip and shiny-from-the-tears eyes attack, "I simply took the book to see what made you so excited and I forgot to return it to you and then forgot that I had taken it in the first place. Aaaand it’s been so long since I went somewhere with you!"  
  
"Your trick isn’t working."  
  
Jaejoong bite his lower lip, blinking his eyes in rapid succession, "how mean of you to imply that I'm lying. I just want to spend time with you. Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Still not working. And you’re heavy."  
  
Jaejoong sighed dramatically, "and to think I had planned to take you to the new restaurant you were drooling over yesterday. What a shame," he detached himself from Changmin, wiping his crocodile tears. There was a few minutes of silence interrupted by Jaejoong blowing his nose and Changmin slowly giving in.  
  
"Alright. But that was really low, just so you know."  
  
Jaejoong’s smile was dazzling and he decided that going out to eat wasn’t a bad idea, even though he didn’t appreciate finding his book covered in flour.  
  
  


*

_Yoochun was like Jaejoong; he craved attention too, though he had a different way to seek it, Changmin had mused once. There were cuddle sessions in the middle of the days and confidences in the middle of the night._

  
  
Lying in his bed, Changmin was finally savouring _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows_ when his door was violently opened. Changmin fighting against his reflexes didn’t look up from his book. He was determined to read it until the end without being distracted. He felt his bed dip and his hold on the book tightened.  
  
"Changmin~"  
  
He tried his best to ignore the whining.  
  
"Hey! Min!"  
  
This was a particularly good passage.  
  
"You’re ignoring me!"  
  
Harry was at a crucial moment and… Something warm was now clinging to him. As if he wasn’t already hot enough. A sigh escaped his lips. He closed the book and put it on his bedside table.  
  
"What is it, hyung?"  
  
Yoochun nuzzled his head against his chest.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So you’re bothering me for nothing?" Changmin already felt the headache coming.  
  
"Is your book more important than me? Is that what you are saying? Don’t you simply want to spend time with your adorable yet sexy hyung?"  
  
A smile tugged at Changmin’s lips. He readjusted Yoochun so his arm wouldn’t fall asleep from the weight – not that Yoochun was heavy; he made a note to bring him to eat out in that nice restaurant soon.  
  
"Missing home?"  
  
Yoochun tensed but stayed silent, so Changmin gently stroked his nape and he finally relaxed.  
  
"No talking then?"  
  
Yoochun nodded and Changmin continued to caress, slowly lowering his hand until it rested in the lowest part of his back. His respiration had become profound and even. A quick glance at his face told Changmin his eyes were closed too. Smiling fondly – though he was a bit worried about what was going in Yoochun’s thoughts — he decided it wasn’t a bad idea to take a nap and he let himself drift away.  
  


*

_Junsu didn’t plan ahead; if he wanted attention, he generally asked directly for it. In a kind of cute selfish way, thought Changmin. There were impromptus video games and uncontrollable laughter._

  
  
Changmin was already half-way through the book when it flew away from his hands. Or more precisely, when Junsu decided to steal it and throw it on the floor. He sighed, "what did my book do to you to be treated so violently?"  
  
He leant forward to pick it up but Junsu prevented him by taking his hands and waving them excitedly.  
  
"I wanted to spend time with you and it’s been quite a while since we played. So I asked the manager and he said we could exceptionally go out to play football! Isn’t it great?"  
  
Changmin threw a regretful glance to the abandoned book. He had already agreed to Jaejoong and Yoochun; it was only fair to spend time with Junsu. He kicked himself mentally, damn his sense of equity.  
  
"Do I really have to come?," Changmin finally asked, which Junsu immediately translated into, "okay, but it better be worthwhile" and tackled him to the ground to tickle him. It lasted a few minutes – Changmin had won of course, which Junsu deemed unfair because _being this tall had to be a crime in some countries_ – and they stayed on their backs, lying next to each other.  
  
"It’ll be a lot of fun! I can’t wait!" Junsu’s smile was contagious and Changmin felt his lips stretch upwards.  
  
"Of course, it’ll be. Though. Can you stop throwing stuff and human beings on the floor; Yunho is starting to question some of the bruises."  
  
Junsu frowned, "are you suggesting that I’m violent?"  
  
"I’m not suggesting," he paused for a dramatic effect, "I’m stating facts."  
  
Junsu punched his arm, "I’m so crushing you this afternoon."  
  
"See? You’re always mistreating me!" and as Junsu complained about Changmin being mean, he decided that behaving like his age, for once, was quite a good idea.  
  


*

_Yunho was, in fact, the sweetest of them all; he cared more about giving attention than receiving it, which didn’t surprise Changmin that much._

  
  
When Changmin heard the door being opened, he didn’t even try to fight anymore. He simply put down his book, even if he was nearly at the end of it. He was a bit surprised to see it was Yunho and tilted his head on the right.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Yunho sat down on the chair of his desk, "not much, but it’s a while since we had some time alone together and I figured I'd hang with you since we're free but I couldn’t find you anywhere."  
  
Changmin let out a little laugh and Yunho looked at him curiously. Changmin shook his head, "let’s say… I was sort of kidnapped."  
  
Yunho refrained from asking – though he was obviously intrigued – and got to the point of his visit, "so. Anything you want to talk about? Any problems?"  
  
"Not really. I’m doing fine. I wouldn't mind a door that I could lock though."  
  
"That you could lock?"  
  
Changmin smirked at Yunho’s confused expression, "it’s nothing, hyung. I really don’t have anything to talk about unless you want to hear all about the book I’m reading."  
  
At Yunho’s carefully blank expression, Changmin couldn’t stop himself from laughing again, "it’s okay. I won’t."  
  
Yunho sighed a bit from relief before looking apologetic, "ah, sorry. It’s not that I’m not interested but-"  
  
"But you are really not interested," interrupted Changmin, "you should read more books, hyung."  
  
Yunho frowned angrily, though his lips were forming a smile against his will, "you!" and he pinched his cheek.  
  
"Me what?" replied Changmin, rubbing the now red spot on his face.  
  
"Nothing my cute little dongsaeng…" said Yunho, sweetly.  
  
Changmin’s hand flew to his heart, "you didn't just call me _cute_ , did you?"  
  
Yunho’s face was innocence itself, "you cute? Why would I have called you that? I prefer to use the word _adorable_ anyway."  
  
Changmin dramatically gasped before shouting towards the door, "Yunho is calling me sweet names, should I call an ambulance?!"  
  
Junsu’s head popped at the door, "why would you? It’s not an illness to call you _precious_ and _pretty_ , is it?"  
  
"Jaejoong, you can call two ambulances already!"  
  
Yoochun pushed Junsu inside the room and looked at Min curiously, "but you are our lovely Minnie…"  
  
"Three then!"  
  
Jaejoong entered the room, "why is that?"  
  
Changmin smirked and threw a pillow at Yunho, "it’s not my fault if certain people have death wishes."  
  
When he received a pillow full on the face – _you are the one with the death wish!_ Junsu had cried before throwing it – Changmin decided that he really preferred spending time with these important people than reading a book. He still wanted to know the end, though, as he liked happy ends the best.  
  


*

_Changmin often forgot to ask for attention; it was the others' job to remind him._


End file.
